


Just One of Those Days

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cold, Community: jd_ficathon, First Time, M/M, Off-World, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all that's left are the odd system lord and the Lucian Alliance, there's time to make new discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



> Written for JD_Junkie in the [JD_Ficathon - X](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/)

"And why can't we dial home?" Jack asked as he looked from the DHD to the gate. They were standing on a vast field of tall grass and wild flowers that stretched to the horizon. The plain was completely flat except for the mini mountain that was right behind them.

Daniel glared. He was probably glaring, because Jack had asked the same question on the last two planets. Jack raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide as if to entreat Daniel to answer for the third time. One of these times Daniel wouldn't be hooked by whatever Jack was baiting him with.

"As I have _explained_ \--"

But this wasn't that time.

"--Merlin put safety mechanisms into his workshops to help conceal his comings and goings. Once triggered, the whole workshop activates the Stargate in a manner that even Sam doesn't quite understand. It moves itself and its occupants to a new planet."

"Doesn't explain --"

"--Why we can't dial home! Yes, well, I suppose we could, but then we'd lose track of Merlin's _second_ workshop, and we'd never be able to find it again." Now Daniel was really glaring at Jack, that deep penetrating glare that he'd acquired at some young age the first time someone tried, and no doubt failed, to take a book from him.

"You've gotten more sarcastic as you've aged."

Daniel glared some more. "You've only had to deal with politicians and the occasional attempt by aliens to conquer Earth. I've had to deal with Vala."

"Okay, so this time around I'll go along with you and say that the workshop is valuable. We should wait for Carter to rescue us," Jack said.

"Finally." 

"But why us? Why were we moved with the workshop?"

"I'm not telling you a sixth time!" Daniel half-shrieked. His face was red and Jack could see all those post-Descent muscles bulging in his neck. It was kind of magnificent. Jack knew winding up Daniel like this was probably not good for Daniel's long term heart health, but Jack was sometimes a selfish bastard, and he liked the view. 

Holding up a finger to forestall any further outburst, Jack shifted his P90, slipped a Powerbar out of the pocket of his BDU shirt, and offered it. "Here, you're hungry." 

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Nooooo, I'm -- ah Jack." Daniel wrapped his arms over his head and walked in a circle. "You know, Mitchell only _thinks_ he's being infuriating."

Mitchell. Jack frowned and opened the wrapper. "OK, suit yourself." He waited. Daniel was just outside Jack's peripheral vision, but Jack heard his sigh, loud and clear.

"You know, maybe I am a little hungry." 

Jack had already extended the bar before Daniel finished the sentence. Once Daniel had taken a bite, Jack nudged him over to a boulder just outside the cave, facing the gate. It was the middle of the day and sunny – fine weather for a picnic. The original planet they had found the cave on was deep in winter and subject to earth tremors. They had arrived outfitted in A2 jackets, tactical vests and combat helmets, which they stripped off at the next planet which was more like Death Valley in August.

"What I was trying to ask, was why you and I got transported with the cave and not the other dozen people that were with us. Since we reduced the threat level from imminent Armageddon to the Lucian Alliance forming the interstellar Mob, you've gotten to do your archeologist thing. There was a whole science team investigating Merlin's workshop." Jack waved his hands to indicate the pseudo-mystical importance of the place.

"You forgot the rogue Jaffa and occasional System Lord, trying to regain his throne."

Jack shrugged.

"I've been trying to figure out why the cave chose us. I think it might have to do with the Ancient gene."

"See, I was having a good afternoon and now I feel a headache coming on," Jack said as he opened his own Powerbar and gestured for Daniel to continue.

"What we know now that we didn't know years ago was that the Ancients protected their technology by looking for a specific gene match."

"And we sent all of those people to Atlantis to be glorified light switch flippers."

Daniel actually smiled at him. "All but you, General -- you and Joe Spencer."

"Ah the barber – I've thought of becoming a barber.

"Yes, I'm sure you have. When you arrived at the cave... Why did you arrive at the cave?"

"Inspection. I wouldn't want my science teams getting sloppy now that they're not under the constant thread of death or enslavement," Jack said, knowing it was a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"Yeah, right. When you arrived, you started at yelling at people to avoid the Ancient's repository of knowledge."

"That's the head-grabby-thing, isn't it?"

"You've let it grab your head twice; you should learn its name."

"It accidentally grabbed my head once, and we've talked about why I let it do it a second time." 

"And there are days that I still want kick your ass over that."

"Oh really. And how was it when you got your shot? Possessed by an Ancient, turned into a frickin' Prior, forcing us to make plans to kill you." They were working each other up over long dead things.

"It worked out okay," Daniel complained but then cleared his throat. "Except for the Supergate. Hey, it worked out better than when you were host to a Tok'ra!" 

Before Jack could explode, Daniel had put a hand on Jack's chest and was running it over his shoulder. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Jack. Really, really bad example."

Jack thought about giving Daniel a friendly punch in the arm so they could shake it off. He thought about making it a less than friendly punch, but Daniel's face was etched with contrition and concern. He patted the hand that Daniel had on his shoulder. "Just promise me you're not going to try and talk me into Ascending ever again."

"Promise." Daniel was looking antsy and that was making Jack feel antsy. 

"Where were we?"

"Where were we…" Daniel bobbed his head and moved his eyes like he was replaying the conversation in his head. "Repository of knowledge. The thing is, the repository didn't react until you were within a foot or two of it. I think it was reacting to your Ancient gene." 

"Yeah, but the first workshop you ran into transported all of you, including the biggest snake of them all." 

Daniel held up a hand. "But the first workshop was different. Morgan Le Fay had rigged that one to imprison Merlin, but also so that one day people needing his knowledge and skills could free him. This workshop was just Merlin protecting his intellectual property, if you will." 

"OK, my _gene-less_ friend, why did you get to come along for the ride? You're the kind of guy who demands that light switches be flipped for him."

"I suppose that was an attempt to politely point out that I don't have the Ancient gene. You're right; I’m not sure why it brought me along. The only idea I had was that --"

"--it knew you were Ascended once upon a time?"

"Maybe that, but Merlin wasn't too wild about the other Ancients. I think that when Merlin set up workshop number one to give me access, he accidentally or, I don't know, maybe intentionally, gave me access to workshop number two."

"Hmmm," Jack chewed that over in his head while he finished his Powerbar. "Kinda makes sense. If that's the case, _DON'T_ stick your head in that thing!"

"I have no intention--"

"Daniel," Jack growled. That, and maybe the look on Jack's face, stopped Daniel short.

"OK, OK -- we'll wait for the rescue team and stick with the original plan of trying to bring it back to the SGC."

Jack bumped shoulders with Daniel. "Good, now that that's settled, what do we do next?"

Before Daniel could answer, he lost his hat to tropical storm force winds. The sky had gone almost black and a monsoon was pouring over them as ocean waves crashed through the Stargate.

"New planet," Daniel said, jumping to his feet. "Did you see the waves crashing though--"

"You mean _over_ ," Jack said. "Over the gate! Come on, inside!" It was unnecessary because both of them were already on the move. 

Daniel moved directly into the center of the workshop and only stopped when he reached the fire pit. With a sigh, he started taking off his weapon belt. "What do you think? Maybe we'll wait inside the cave for a rescue?"

Since he was giving Jack a good look, Jack did the same to him. The BDUs were hanging from Daniel's body, black and limp. Overall, Daniel had slid down the scale of hotness somewhere in the vicinity of the puddle forming around his feet. That didn't stop Jack from liking what he saw; however, acknowledging that no one looks good fully dressed and soggy, showed he had perspective. "What the heck – do you think Merlin has cable or satellite?"

Daniel gave him an amused snort and sat down on a bench next to a work table. Jack put his P90 down on the table He freed the leg harness and put his sidearm and belt next to the P90. Both of them should be cleaned, but that could wait until he was dry and warm. He joined the less-than-hot looking Daniel on the bench to get his boots off. Daniel had already unlaced his.

It felt like they were back in the changing room near the showers at the SGC. Most days they shared a bench in front of their lockers. Jack would give some elbow room, but Daniel had a way of filling it up, which was what he did that right after his second boot and sock were off. It was comfortable and a little tempting. Despite that, Jack was successfully resisting the urge to flirt, but then Daniel did it. He'd yanked the tail of t-shirt out of his pants, pulled off his glasses and actually tried to dry them. To be fair that part of the t-shirt had been under other clothing, so it should have been dry, but it wasn't faring any better than the rest of him. His blue eyes were shining as he crinkled his nose.

Reaching behind him, Jack grabbed a clean-looking towel from Merlin's work table. Without asking, he took the glasses from Daniel's hands and dried them. Daniel stared at his hands as Jack worked on the glasses, so it took him a second to look up when Jack lifted them.

"You know, I could handle those--"

"I know." With exceptional care, Jack slid the glasses into place. "Better? Well, if actually seeing me is good." In his head, Jack was kicking himself. It wasn't so much that he had subtly undercut himself, but that he was engaging again. As if the years spent as an adrenaline junkie hadn't been enough, Jack had spent most of that time flirting with Daniel on and off -- flirting in a work space that didn't tolerate romances in the chain of command and had definite issues with romance of any kind between people of the same sex. Half of what had encouraged him was that Daniel was a moron as far as flirting was concerned. Well, he was either a moron or just so un-interested in Jack that he never seemed to notice.

The look Daniel gave him was kind of confused and amused all at once. "I like seeing you, well, like this anyway."

Jack picked up his boot and turned it over; water rained down on to the floor. "Like this?"

"Yeah, actually," Daniel said as he reached out and popped the top two buttons on Jack's BDU shirt. "Dressed for combat, for field work. When they placed those silver stars -- well deserved stars -- on your shoulders, well..." Daniel shrugged. "You only started coming around when the political BS started hitting the fan. Today you came out into the field with me. Did you miss it? Did you miss me?"

The proper and honest response was, _I was afraid that you'd stick your head in that thing - again._ However, what Jack said was an equally honest response, "Yeah, I miss a lot of things, including you." If Jack had been properly flirting, he would have been looking in Daniel's eyes. Instead, he was watching Daniel's fingers sliding down the opening in his shirt, heading for the third button.

"Is this a thing now --SG-1 undressing one another?" Jack popped open a button Daniel's BDU shirt. "Because I have to say that back in the day Sam and Teal'c gave me some pretty disapproving looks when I asked them to undress me." Jack gave Daniel a smile.

Daniel's finished undoing his own shirt buttons. "I don't remember any invitations to disrobe."

"Ah come on, at the rate we were injured, we must have taken off each other's stuff a couple of dozen times just to dress wounds." The flush of warmth from the playful banter wasn't doing enough to combat the cold seeping into Jack's bones and joints from the rain soaked clothes he was wearing. 

He started working on the rest of his shirt buttons, but then Daniel was pushing away his fingers and undoing Jack's them for him. To be fair, it wasn't the only part of Jack being undone by Daniel's actions.

"Huh, what has Mitchell been teaching you?" That had more edge in it than Jack had intended. Hopefully Daniel would take the tone in Jack's voice as playful snark and not the escaping twinge of jealousy that it really was. He wasn't sure how much the jealousy was based in Mitchell's youth compared to Jack's or the fact that Mitchell spent so much time with Daniel. 

Maybe Daniel took it in jest, because he was smiling. "See, I knew you hated working behind a desk."

"Oh yeah, the guy that denied he had a desk in the SGC for half a decade hates having a desk job. Any other brilliant insights?" Jack started taking off his BDU shirt.

"Maybe one more," Daniel said.

While Jack was trying to guess what that might be, Daniel kissed him. It failed to meet the fantasy expectations that Jack had built up over the years. First off, it was cold; owing to the chill they were both getting from the soaked clothes. The other thing was Jack had always imagined that Daniel would slowly work his way up – tentative, exploratory kisses, like he was investigating an archeological ruin. This kiss was firm without being hard, but it definitely carried some of that taking charge attitude that was always just beneath the surface with Daniel.

While Jack was processing this, the kiss had ended. Daniel was sliding back on the bench a bit and smiling sadly at him. "Sorry, it was kind of one of those days where I thought you might kiss me back."

Anyone with a half-a-brain for strategy and tactics would have reached out, grabbed Daniel by the shirt and kissed him until he passed out. Usually, Jack was that guy, but apparently he hadn't fully mastered the skill of recognizing when Daniel was going to blindside him. Being outflanked was on the top ten list of thing that Jack hated, so he said. "One of those days? What happens on the other days?"

"You try to take me out with one punch and don't fuss over the details of trying to hide the body."

" _Try_ , as in, you might take me in a fight?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty good at surviving. And, Jack, I've gotten better." Daniel stood up and pulled off his BDU shirt. There he was with his chest puffed out in that black t-shirt that was soaking wet and at least one size too small. It outlined everything from the six pack he was working on to the rock hard nipples. 

Really, it was the kind of posturing that could set Jack off, but Jack realized that they were both being stupid.

Despite the fire, he was freezing in the wet clothes. "So how long have you known that I've been flirting with you?" Jack asked as he stood up and took off his t-shirt and pants, adding them to the pile of wet clothes. 

"Flirting? When were you flirting?"

"The food, the glasses." Jack tapped the bridge of Daniel's glasses for good measure.

"Flirting? You do that kind of stuff all the time! You've been doing it for over a decade." Daniel's hands and body were continuing with whatever rant he was about to go off on, but his brain put the brakes on his mouth for a moment. 

Jack waited.

Left arm folded across his chest, holding the right elbow down as the right index finger moved out to make a point. Daniel's mouth opened and then closed. He tapped his finger against his lips and then finger was out again. "You have not been flirting with me. You're just getting me back for the kiss, and I really do appreciate that you're choosing humor over anger. I'm sorry that I was so forward. I really don't want that misstep to ruin our friendship."

Now it was Jack's turn to blink. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Jack, for better or worse, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you because I was being stupid."

Reaching out, Jack grabbed a handful of Daniel's black t-shirt, pulled him in and kissed him, hard. This was a much better kiss. If Jack had had a plan, this would have been it. At least Jack thought it was his plan until Daniel started driving and Jack found himself backed up against a cave wall. 

"Jack, I think you should speak now or get naked. I've spent a lot of time fantasizing about what we'd do if you ever thought kissing me back was a good idea."

"Here? Now? Freezing? I'd like to also remind you that when we're rescued, there will probably be a dozen Marines led by Mitchell and Carter coming through that door." Jack was wondering why he was sabotaging himself. 

"Jack, they would make noise, and we'd have time to stop and do whatever we needed to do. Also, I have some ideas about warming us both up."

Daniel argument was shit, but other parts of Jack were being persuaded by the things they could be doing to get warm. Still, Jack thought he should get Daniel to consider slowing down. "They'll have Vala with them."

That actually made Daniel freeze for a second and forced him to glance toward the passage to the cave mouth. Then he turned back. "OK, I see your point," Daniel said, but he said in that tone that implied he wasn't giving up. "How long do you think it will take them to rescue us?"

Jack blinked. "I don't know. They've dealt with this kind of thing before. It could take a couple of hours."

Daniel lifted his eyebrows.

"Or possibly three months," Jack acceded. 

"Right. If we wait for more appropriate circumstances, then it takes three months. If we were doing something we didn't want interrupted on the other hand—" Daniel finished the sentence by kissing Jack hard. 

The natural pessimist in Jack really loved that argument, and he really didn't want to win this one anyway. That being said, Daniel was a lot more aggressive than Jack had been expecting. This thing they were doing could go a lot of ways, and Jack wasn't sure he was ready for all of them. After all, some people liked to have their ears nibbled, others not so much. "OK, so maybe you win this one, but aren't you going to take me to some archeological site of great significance and try to teach me another language before you dive in with both feet?"

"If you don't want to, I get it." Daniel started taking a step back until Jack grabbed him by the shirt again. 

"Really, in all the languages you know, you missed the part where slow down doesn't mean stop? Daniel, breathe."

"Swear to me you're not going to wind us both up and then back out?" Daniel's ran his hands around Jack's waist as he pulled him in close, close enough for a slow, thoughtful kiss. Both hands slid into the back of Jack's boxers. They were hot like brands against Jack's rain-cooled skin.

"Yeah, I can promise that. Maybe we could go speed up through the part where you ditch the rest of your wet clothes."

Daniel smiled wickedly at him before leaning forward and pushing down Jack's shorts. Instead of a kiss, Daniel's mouth sought out the spot where his neck met his shoulder. The gentle bite was followed by a much harder suck. 

"Don't you leave a mark where other people –" Jack heard himself groan. Now that his shorts were around his ankles, Daniel's hands had free rein to roam. One was grabbing a handful of his bottom, while the other palm ran up the inside his thigh, the backs of his fingers and knuckles brushing up against Jack's cock and balls. 

"You need to move left." The whispered words in Jack's ear and accompanying nip on his earlobe was a charged, a direct conduit to hips. He bucked against Daniel's wet clothes. 

"Naked, now," Jack said, pulling ineffectually at Daniel's t-shirt .

"I said, left!" They way Daniel was nudging him finally made sense, except for the part where Jack was hardwired into not leaping backwards into the unknown. Going in headfirst, preferably armed, was more his style.

"Jack!"

"OK!" Jack glanced behind him to the left and realized he was pinned against some natural pillar and to the left was a bed. The thin mattress hadn't looked comfy when Jack inspected it earlier, but he supposed that it was a better option than the tables full of experimental equipment. He shifted left, and Daniel walked him backwards until Jack practically fell on the mattress. He was flat on his back with Daniel on his knees above, straddling him. 

"Geez, lose the wet clothes or so help—"

Daniel cut him off with a bruising kiss that slowed down as Daniel soothed the wound he just inflicted. Now those fingers that so carefully traced inscription after inscription on stone walls traced the planes of Jack's chest and belly. Soft finger tips almost tickled and then a hard palm ran rough over Jack's nipples. Normally that didn't do anything for Jack, but they were already sore from the cold and wet. Suddenly he was hyperaware of every touch. 

He figured two could play at this as he pulled up the damn t-shirt and got Daniel to pause the kissing long enough to yank it off. Jack wanted to play with Daniel's body, undo him, like he was making Jack shake apart, but he didn't have the focus, not with Daniel's hands doing what they were doing. Jack's hand moved fast over Daniel's chest and back, working their way around to the belt and buttons. 

Daniel was a mad maestro, plucking at all of the strings in Jack's body. He was meting out pleasure with a caress or kiss and following it up by digging a nail or a thumb into muscle that wasn't expecting it. They whole time, Jack's hips were flying up, brushing against the wet material of the BDU pants but not getting nearly enough contact with Daniel. 

"Gee, Jack, they let you handle nuclear weapons? Your clumsy fingers can't even get my dick out. Next time I'm going to make you get on your knees and do it with your teeth."

"I'd tell you to fuck yourself, except I was hoping to do that part," Jack said in pure self-defense, because he was afraid of what Daniel could make him agree to when he was in this state. Daniel had made it a habit of getting Jack to throw out sound military plans when he wanted a peaceful solution. 

Slowly Daniel settled his weight on Jack's hips and belly, taking his time so as not to pinch anything important. Maybe Jack had some doubt lurking In the back of his head, because he was almost relieved when he felt Daniel's rock hard cock pressing into his thigh. A small shake of his hips brought Jack's cock into rough contact with the wet pants Daniel still had on. 

"Is that what you want, Jack, to bury yourself balls deep in my ass? I know that's what I want to do to you. Have you ever done that, Jack? What have you let other men do to you?"

Something unintelligible came out of Jack's throat. For god's sake, he'd resisted divulging sensitive intel to people that had tortured him, literally to death, and he was about to beg Daniel to introduce him to a whole new set of experiences. Daniel settled more onto Jack's body, holding him still, while he rubbed a finger along Jack's face. It forced Jack to look up at him. God, he trusted everything in those eyes. 

"Hey that was for real. Have you done this before? I'm feeling a little insane with euphoria right now, and that's maybe not the best time to try some things for the first time."

"I refuse to answer on account of you haven't taken off your damn pants yet." It may have been a stall tactic to gain some space to actually form a thought, but it got action.

Daniel lifted off enough to put a hand between their bodies. There was something distinctive about the sound of a button after button being popped. It made Jack breathe faster. There was a wiggle and slowly Daniel's bare hips and groin came down against Jack's, cocks sliding against each other and bellies and thighs. The bastard still had the fucking pants on, grating against Jack's legs.

"What about it Jack? You ready for this to be buried in your ass?" Daniel had taken Jack's hand and now it was wrapped around another man's cock. He hadn't done that in quite a long time. Ignoring Daniel's question, he moved his fingers, trying to remember how it was done. And maybe Daniel didn't give a crap about the answer because he leaned in and starting kissing Jack again. 

When Jack bucked and tugged, Daniel seemed to lose his balance for a second, but then his lips and teeth were attacking Jack's neck again and Daniel's hand had found his cock. For two guys who could finish each other's sentences it took them a while to find anything like a rhythm, but when they did Jack was vocalizing like an animal, and Daniel was whispering words in a couple of languages into his ear. 

Jack wasn't cold any more, just hot and sticky from being pinned down as he fruitlessly tried to buck. He shoved at Daniel's shoulders so he could get more access to his chest and any part of him that wasn't his back. But Daniel was fisting his cock hard and grinding down, barely letting Jack breathe. 

The only part that surprised him was that Daniel spilled first, erratically jerking against Jack's body. Slick now, his hand moved faster, carrying Daniel through it until he tried to pull away. Jack groaned when Daniel let him go, but it was only wrap it around the base of Jack's cock. Stealing some of the slick, Daniel went to work double time on Jack's shaft, making Jack's eyes roll back from the sensation. 

"Quit your flirting, Jack. I've waited a decade for this to see you come apart in my arms. You come, Jack! You come, now!" It was like a superior officer calling him to attention. Jack's body snapped and went rigid before he lost all semblance of control, rubbing himself up against Daniel's body. When he looked up, Daniel was watching his face, every move. Daniel rode it out with him, holding him almost too hard. He wanted Daniel just where he was, but his fingers pulled at his hand and poked at his shoulder. 

Physically spent, Jack finally let go, relaxing into the mattress, returning the soft kisses that Daniel was laying on his lower lip. Just when Jack was about to call Daniel "Superman," his head dropped and he leaned heavier against Jack's side. 

"Jack, I think my feet are freezing."

With the roll of an eye, Jack pulled himself out from Daniel and sat up. The first thing he did was pull off Daniel's pants and Y-fronts, tossing them across the room. Then he grabbed the woolen blankets and spread them over the two of them.

Daniel was mostly on his back when Jack rolled half way onto him, tucking one leg between Daniel's. "Thank god you travel with people who have survival instincts. Enough sense to come in out of the rain, but not enough to get out of your wet clothes."

Daniel turned Jack's head and kissed him, slowly, like he had all the time in the world to test every angle, tease out every response. Jack kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to Ivory Gates, without her, they'd be doing things in their boots that probably would have been uncomfortable. I also can't thank her enough for stepping up in the 13th hour to give me not only a hand, but a fantastic military beta.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 1\. Jack and Daniel stranded offworld & 2\. first time. Optional Request: sex in the rain  
> Restriction #1: no unhappy ending & Restriction #2: no character bashing


End file.
